Why Don't You Love Me?
by nufze
Summary: Shikamaru sudah lama jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya, Ino. Sudah lama mengamati dan melindunginya dalam diam, tapi sampai kapan? Sampai kapan ia sanggup memendam perasaan tulusnya untuk Ino? /A songfic 'Why Don't You Love Me' by Hot Chelle Rae ft Demi Lovato/ RnR ? :)


hello minna-san! nuf is baaack again :D /u_n/

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Shikamaru Nara/Ino Yamanaka

Warning : Too much failure inside, watch out

enjoy~

* * *

**Why Don't You Love Me?**

_a songfic"Why Don't You Love Me by Hot Chelle Rae ft Demi Lovato"  
_

_._

_._

_._

"Aku mencintaimu Ino."

"Aku juga mencintaimu—

Shikamaru tercengang. Apa ini? Apa yang dia lihat? Bukankah itu Ino dan Kiba? Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini, berdua-duaan seperti itu, _cih!_ Kenapa harus di sini? Di bukit kecil tenang tempat Shikamaru menghabiskan waktunya untuk menatap langit…

Mata tajam Shikamaru terus menerus menatap tidak percaya pada pemandangan di hadapannya. Ino? Kiba? Dua insan itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Saling melempar senyum satu sama lain. Bahkan, Kiba pun tak segan lagi mengelus wajah porselen Ino. Wajah Ino disentuh oleh Kiba? Tidak! Ini pasti mimpi!

"_Mendokusai…" _gumam Shikamaru pelan. Tangannya memegang dadanya, tempat jantungnya berada, merasakan debaran yang terasa begitu pahit. Hatinya berdenyut dalam ritme yang menyakitkan. Ini merepotkan! Perasaan tidak rela yang menjalar memenuhi batinnya ini terasa sangatlah merepotkan. Sangat merepotkan? Tidak! Lebih tepatnya menyakitkan.

"Ino…" Suara berat Kiba terdengar memanggil nama Ino dengan sangat lembut. Wajah remaja pencinta anjing itu mendekati wajah Ino. Semakin dekat ... dekat. _'Tidak! Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu,'_ Batin Shikamaru terus bergemuruh, berperang dalam kepengecutannya. Dia ingin menghentikan itu! Sebelum Kiba akan benar-benar mencium Ino, tapi nihil! Kakinya stagnan ditempat. Shikamaru tidak bisa bergerak … pria itu hanya bisa menatap pemandangan menyakitkan di hadapannya. Menyakitkan!

-o0O0o-

* * *

_See I can't wake up I'm living a nightmare  
That keeps playing over again  
Locked in a room so hung up on you  
And you're cool with just being friends_

* * *

-o0O0o-

Menunggu adalah hal yang menyakitkan.

Kau bisa pergi dan melupakan, tapi nyatanya kau terjebak dalam lingkaran bernama 'penantian'. Kau tidak mampu pergi, karena kau takut dia akan datang setelah kau pergi. Kau tidak mampu melupakan, karena kau tidak ingin menghapus semua memori indah itu selama masa penantianmu. Itulah mengapa menunggu terasa perih. Tapi rupanya, Shikamaru sudah terbiasa. Pria itu sudah terbiasa menunggu. Menunggu dan menunggu waktu yang tepat, menunggu Ino benar-benar sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang telah menunggunya. Dan, selama menunggu itu pulalah Shikamaru akan tetap terjebak dalam mimpi-mimpi buruknya.

BYUR!

"Akh!" Shikamaru terusik. Siraman air yang ditujukan padanya bukan main-main, memaksanya untuk membuka matanya. Membangunkan dia dari mimpi buruknya. Ah! Tadi hanya mimpi? Mimpi? Bukan! Itu bukan mimpi, karena kenyataannya Ino dan Kiba memang sudah berpacaran. _Sudah…_

"Dasar pemalas! Ayo bangun!" Suara itu? Suara manis itu, suara itu tidak terdengar asing di telinga Shikamaru. Karena penasaran, dengan malas Shikamaru menoleh ke sumber arah suara itu. Benar saja! Itu suara milik Yamanaka Ino, sahabatnya yang super cerewet dan menyebalkan. Cinta pertamanya—

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya Shikamaru malas. Ino hanya tertawa renyah mendengar pertanyaan bernada sinisme dari Shikamaru. Gadis itu bukannya malah menjawab tapi malah merapihkan ember dan gayung yang ia gunakan untuk menyiram Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang tahu Ino akan mengabaikannya hanya bisa tenggelam dalam pikirannya, menatap wajah Ino yang sedang sibuk merapihkan alat-alat pembangun tidur untuknya itu, '_Kenapa kau selalu muncul di saat aku ingin melupakanmu.'_

"Bibi Yoshino menitip tugas untuk membangunkanmu. Hari ini, bibi akan pergi ke Osaka lagi," ujar Ino tanpa menatap mata Shikamaru—memecah keheningan. Tangan ramping gadis itu malah merapihkan kamarnya yang memang sangat berantakan itu, menghindari tatapan Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya, menduga ini adalah ulah ibunya. Bukankah memang ini adalah kesempatan untuk Shikamaru? Kesempatannya untuk berdua dengan Ino dan menyatakan isi hatinya yang sudah ia sembunyikan sejak dia masih kecil. Tapi? Mungkinkah dia mampu? Mungkinkah perasaan bertahun-tahun yang terpendam itu mampu ia keluarkan?

"Pergilah!"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan merapihkan kamarku sendiri. Pergilah, kau pasti ada janji dengan Kiba."

"Aku tidak ada janji dengannya hari ini. Aku hanya ingin membantu merapihkan kamarmu yang hancur ini, Shika. Boleh kan?" Itu bukanlah pertanyaan tapi pernyataan. Bagi Shikamaru, itu adalah pernyataan. Setiap kali Ino mengucapkan pernyataan, Shikamaru tidak akan bisa berkutik. Dan kali ini, dia terpaku lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Dia ingin menghindar! Sangat! Hatinya berdenyut tiap kali gadis itu ada disampingnya, dulu denyutan itu sangat nyaman baginya. Tapi sekarang? Denyutan itu terasa memilukan.

"_Mendokusai."_

Shikamaru selalu ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Ino. Tapi semenjak Ino berubah, Shikamaru menjadi urung. Entah sudah berapa kali gadis itu menggandeng kekasih baru. Entah, apa yang dicari gadis itu di setiap pacar-pacarnya? Dan itu menyakitkan, padahal Shikamaru sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, suatu saat akan mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Walaupun, kemungkinan perasaannya terbalas sangatlah kecil. Karena itu Shikamaru akan menunggu—menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk meluapkan isi hatinya. Walaupun waktu yang tepat itu tampak terlihat fana.

Gadis cantik yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya yang bernama Yamanaka Ino itu … mustahil untuk mencintainya! Mustahil kah? Mungkin! Mungkin juga tidak. Entahlah…

-o0O0o-

* * *

_Left on the sidelines  
Stuck at a red light  
Waiting for my time  
And I can't see_

_._

_._

_._

_Why don't you love me?  
Touch me, tell me I'm your everything  
The air you breathe  
And why don't you love me baby?  
Open up your heart tonight  
'cause I could be all that you need  
Ohhhhhhh  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?_

* * *

-o0O0o-

_flashback_

Shikamaru selalu mati ide setiap kali melihat Ino menangis. Shikamaru dan Ino sudah berteman dari mereka sangat kecil, tapi bukan berarti membuat Shikamaru mampu mengendalikan tangisan Ino. Dan sekarang? Yang bisa dilakukan Shikamaru hanya menggaruk kepalanya. Bingung!

"Ino berhentilah menangis! Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau berhenti menangis seperti itu!"

"SASUKE-KUN, HIKS AKU MAU SASUKE-KUN!" Jeritan kencang Ino membuat telinga Shikamaru sakit. Tapi, ada yang lebih sakit daripada telinganya. Hati Shikamaru sangat sakit melihat Ino yang masih berusia tiga belas tahun itu terlihat begitu rapuh. Bertingkah bodoh dan menangisi seorang Sasuke yang menurutnya tak pantas ditangisi. Oh ya! Sasuke? Cinta pertama Ino _mungkin_.

"_Mendokusai…" _keluh Shikamaru mulai putus asa. Dia terdiam beberapa saat, berpikir.

"APA KATAMU _hiks?" _tanya Ino garang. Wajahnya semakin merah karena mendengar ucapan khas Shikamaru itu.

"Ckk ... mau melihat bunga kosmos coklat?"

"Eh? Kosmos coklat?" Mata Ino membulat. Terlihat _shock._

"Kosmos coklat itu bunga langka. Seharusnya _florist _sepertimu tahu apa itu kosmos coklat."

Ino terpaku. Kosmos coklat ... bunga itu terdengar tidak asing baginya.

"Aku baru saja menemukannya, ternyata ada beberapa di bukit tempatku sering tidur-tiduran."

Ino terdiam beberapa saat. Seperti mencerna setiap ucapan Shikamaru. Kosmos Coklat? Bukit itu? _Ah... bunga itu.  
_

"B-ba-baiklah." Isakan Ino membuatnya sulit untuk berucap, terlebih kepala gadis itu menunduk dan kembali menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Shikamaru tersenyum melihat respon Ino, mungkin akan sulit membuat gadis ini kembali seperti dulu. Tapi bukan masalah bagi Shikamaru, yang terpenting adalah gadis kecil itu tidak menangis lagi. Tidak menangisi Sasuke lagi.

Saat itu, di masa Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha. Masa di mana, dua _fangirl_ terbesar Sasuke mengalami _mental-breakdown_. Sakura dan Ino. Sakura? Jangan ditanya, gadis itu terlihat sangat rapuh dan memilukan. Tapi, ada banyak orang berbakat yang mampu menghibur Sakura saat itu—termasuk Naruto. Sedangkan Ino?

Ya! Ino memiliki dirinya. Teman satu tim, teman masa kecil, partnernya dalam jutsu. Ino memilikinya, memiliki Nara Shikamaru. Saat itu Shikamaru bersumpah untuk menjaga gadis itu. Membuatnya merasa nyaman dan melupakan Sasuke. Membuatnya sadar dan melihat realita—Sasuke terlalu tinggi untuk diraihnya. Membuatnya melihat realita bahwa, sekarang, disampingnya, didekatnya ada seseorang yang begitu peduli padanya. Yang rela menangkap tubuhnya dikala dia terjatuh. Yang rela membuatnya nyaman dan akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat gadis itu berhenti menangis. Ya! Ino memilikinya, walaupun dia masih jauh dari kategori gadis itu.

'_Why don't you love me'_

* * *

-o0O0o-

_flashback_

Saat itu, Shikamaru dan Ino sedang berjalan santai menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Hari itu sangat melelahkan bagi mereka berdua setelah menyudahi beberapa latihan bersama sensei mereka—Asuma. Kelelahan itu ternyata berdampak pada keheningan mencekat dalam perjalanan pulang mereka itu. Tapi? Kenapa rasanya keheningan terasa janggal. Benar! Janggal. Karena … tak lama, Ino mulai bicara. Dan itulah saat kedua kalinya, hati Shikamaru hancur secara menyedihkan.

"Shika, tadi pagi aku dan Sai-kun jadian!" ujar Ino pelan.

Shikamaru terlihat terkejut. Mata sipitnya langsung terasa melebar. Sayangnya, Ino tidak melihat itu, mata yang menggambarkan luka itu. Sayang—gadis itu tidak melihat seberapa terkejutnya seorang Shikamaru. _Sayang, _gadis manis itu tidak melihatnya. Melihat betapa mimik kemarahan dan kecemberuan tergambar begitu jelas di wajah seorang Nara Shikamaru. _Sayang sekali…_

Shikamaru menutup matanya, menghela nafas dalam. Berusaha berpikir jernih. Walaupun, berpikir jernih di saat hatimu terluka itu sangatlah tidak mudah. Saat hatimu hancur, rasanya pikiranmu ikutan hancur bersama hatimu.

"Selamat! Kau hebat, bisa berpacaran dengan zombie," ucapan sarkatis Shikamaru itu membuat mata biru Ino terbelak—iris birunya membulat. Terkejut mendengar ucapan Shikamaru yang terdengar seperti marah itu. Tanpa menoleh ke Ino, Shikamaru kembali melangkah menjauhi Ino. Semakin cepat dan cepat saja! Dan berhasil! Pemuda itu kini berada jauh di depan Ino. Meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di sana. Peduli apa? Matanya dan hatinya panas sekarang.

Jika boleh jujur, Shikamaru sangat ingin mengatakan kebenaran, sebuah kejujuran sederhana tentang hatinya. Berkata pada Ino, '_Berhentilah mencari pengganti Sasuke dan lihatlah ada seseorang yang akan rela bersumpah untuk menjagamu' _. Tapi sayang, dia terlalu takut. Shikamaru dan hatinya tidak akan kuat menerima penolakan Ino, selebihnya itu akan berdampak besar dalam persahabatan panjang mereka. Ino mungkin akan menjauhinya—Ah! Mungkinkah? Mungkin juga tidak…

-o0O0o-

* * *

_See I'm just too scared to tell you the truth  
Cause my heart ache can't take anymore  
Broken and bruised longing for you  
And I don't know what I'm waiting for_

.

.

.  
_  
__Left on the sidelines  
Stuck at a red light  
Waiting for my time  
So just tell me_

* * *

-o0O0o-

"Berhenti melamun, tuan pemalas!"

Suara Ino menyadarkan lamunan Shikamaru. Lamunan itu, masa-masa saat hatinya dihancurkan untuk kedua kalinya oleh gadis menyebalkan bernama Yamanaka Ino. Ah! Sudah lama rupanya. Shikamaru dengan malas menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding kamarnya. Kemudian menatap Ino dalam.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang? Apa kau ingin di sini seharian?"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Pergilah. Aku ingin tidur lagi!" perintah Shikamaru dingin. Disibaknya selimut tebal disampingnya, merebahkan dirinya dan berusaha terlihat tertidur. Siapa tahu, Ino akan benar-benar pergi. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa hening? Sepi sekali. Badan Shikamaru memang memunggungi arah Ino. Selimut tebal itu menutupi setengah kepalanya. Semenit, dua menit, tiga menit. Lima menit Shikamaru bertahan di posisinya. Berharap gadis itu tidak ada di kamarnya. Berharap gadis itu sudah pergi...

'_Pergilah, Ino! Pergilah … aku ingin sendirian. Hatiku terlalu sakit untuk melihatmu. Pergilah! Pergilah, Ino'_

.

.

.

Benar! Sepi! Mungkin Ino mendengar perintahnya? Tapi mana mungkin Ino mendengarnya? Gadis itu terlalu cerewet dan terlalu keras kepala untuk patuh. Mana mungkin?

Mungkin.

Mungkin juga tidak!

"Kenapa, Shika?"

DEG! Suara itu! Ino? Dia masih ada di kamarnya. Lima menit yang lalu Shikamaru mengira Ino sudah pergi dari kamarnya tapi ternyata Ino masih ada di kamarnya. Kemungkinan terbesarnya sekarang, Ino mengira Shikamaru sudah tertidur. Shikamaru terdiam di posisinya, tidak berniat untuk merubah pikiran Ino mengira dirinya sedang tertidur, dia ingin mendengarkan apapun yang ingin dikatakan gadis itu. Ino terdengar menghela nafasnya kencang. Shikamaru hanya terdiam, berusaha tetap terlihat tertidur.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencintaiku?" Suara itu terdengar sangat lemah.

'_Kenapa?'_

Ucapan lemah yang diungkapkan Ino barusan cukup untuk membuat Shikamaru membulatkan matanya—Kaget. Shikamaru berusaha tenang, berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tertidur. Tapi rupanya tubuhnya membatu. Dia tidak bisa bergerak ataupun menoleh, memberi respon tentang pertanyaan Ino.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Setiap langkahmu, setiap perubahanmu. Aku selalu berusaha ada disisimu saat kau membutuhkanku. Tapi, rupanya … aku bukanlah apa-apa selain seorang teman yang merepotkan bagimu. Padahal, aku selalu berharap. Aku selalu berharap kau membuka hatimu, dan menyadariku." Ino terdiam beberapa saat. Sepertinya gadis itu mulai menangis.

Kemudian dengan gemetar Ino melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku memang tidak pantas untukmu. Tapi bodohnya, aku selalu menantimu. Bodohnya, aku masih berharap kau mengingat pernyataan cintaku tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku masih berharap dan terus berharap kau membuka hatimu untukku, sebagai seorang wanita yang pantas untukmu—bukan sebagai seorang sahabat—

"Sepertinya harapanku semakin memudar. Kau menjauhiku belakangan ini, aku tahu ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kiba. _Aku sudah putus dengannya, Shika. _Aku menyerah! Aku berusaha keras melupakanmu dengan memacari Kiba. Tapi nyata, nyatanya aku malah terjatuh semakin dalam. Mungkin, ada baiknya aku menyerah padamu. Aku selalu berusaha berpikir, 'Untuk apa berharap pada orang yang yang tidak menginginkanku?'. Tapi aku tidak bisa..."

DEG! Jantung Shikamaru berdegup kencang. Benarkah? benarkah ini nyata? Benarkah dia melupakan sesuatu—Benarkah Ino pernah menyatakan perasaannya padanya dulu? Benarkah Ino melakukan 'semua pacaran' itu hanya untuk meraih perhatiannya? Ingatan Shikamaru terus berputar-putar. Membuka buku masa lalunya, berusaha menemukan jawabannya. Mungkinkah gadis cantik yang merupakan sahabatnya ini pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku?

"Walaupun aku ingin sekali mengetahuinya, Shika—

-o0O0o-

* * *

_Why don't you give me a reason? (give me a reason)  
Please tell me the truth (Please tell me the truth)  
You know that I'll keep believing (I'll keep believing)  
Till I'm with you_

.

.

.  
_  
Why don't you love me?  
Kiss me, I can feel your heart tonight  
It's killing me so  
Why don't you love me?  
Touch me, tell me I'm your everything  
The air you breathe  
And why don't you love me baby?  
Open up your heart tonight  
'cause I could be all that you need  
Ohhhhhhh  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?_

* * *

-o0O0o-

Shikamaru tercekat. Ingatan ini, saat mereka masih berusia lima tahun. Shikamaru kecil dan Ino kecil tengah duduk di bukit favorit Shikamaru. Saat itu, masih banyak bunga yang tumbuh disana. Dan ajaibnya, ada beberapa kosmos coklat yang tumbuh subur di bukit itu. Kosmos coklat?

"Shika-kun, apa itu?" Ino menunjuk sebuah bunga yang terletak di dekat pohon besar di bukit. Shikamaru dengan malas menoleh, kemudian mengangkat bahunya dan kembali tertidur. Ino yang kesal kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kecil Shikamaru.

"Aku mau bunga itu, Shika-kun! Aku mau bunga itu! Bunga itu sangat bagus," rengek Ino kecil lagi. Shikamaru pun terpaksa terbangun dari tidurnya, kemudian mengeluh '_mendokusai'_. Namun ajaibnya, walaupun bocah kecil itu terlihat malas-malasan tapi ternyata dia rela bangkit dan menghampiri pohon besar yang jaraknya lumayan dari tempat mereka berdua berada. Dia rela menghempaskan tidur siangnya untuk mengabulkan penasaran gadis kecil di sampingnya.

Dengan sedikit tergesa bocah kecil itu berlari menuju pohon besar itu, di mana terdapat beberapa bunga-bunga kecil berwarna indah. Tapi ... rupanya, ternyata ada parit dicelah rerumputan menuju pohon itu. Shikamaru yang tidak menyadarinya pun terjatuh ke dalam parit dangkal itu. Shikamaru kecil, melihat lututnya yang berdarah—sebuah goresan kecil, bukan masalah! Tidak terlalu parah. Shikamaru pun berniat untuk naik dari parit itu, mengambil bunga yang diinginkan Ino. Sebelum dia sempurna naik, Ino dengan terengah-engah menghampirinya panik, mendongakan kepala kecilnya ke arah lubang parit itu. Air mata terus keluar dari mata birunya itu.

Oh, sial! Gadis kecil itu menangis! Tangan gadis itu terulur menuju parit dengan panik. Membantu Shikamaru naik, dan setelah dia berhasil naik rupanya Ino dengan tergesa memeluk tubuh Nara junior itu. Seolah-olah takut kehilangan dirinya…

"Shika-kun, kau baik-baik saja kah_, _kau tidak terluka kan? Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku, Shika-kun, _hiks. _Maafkan aku! Ini salahku," isakan Ino melukai hati pemuda kecil itu. Dengan tenang, Shikamaru mengusap punggung Ino, membelai rambut pirang gadis kecil itu dengan lembut. Menenangkannya.

"Berhentilah menangis, ini jelas salahku bukan salahmu, _mendokusai onna._" Mendengar jawaban Shikamaru, gadis kecil itu mendekap Shikamaru semakin erat. Air mata gadis itu terus mengalir, membasahi kaus Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya bisa terdiam menerima pelukan Ino. Berharap gadis itu tidak mendengar betapa kencang debaran jantungnya saat itu. Dan Ino? Dia sudah tidak peduli jika detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh itu terdengar oleh Shikamaru.

Setelah pelukan Ino melonggar, Shikamaru terdiam beberapa saat. Mata kecoklatannya menatap bunga indah berwarna pekat kecoklatan dan sedikit pulasan magenta kemerahan. Bunga permintaan Ino itu kembali menjadi perhatiannya. Bukankah ia ingin mengambilkan bunga itu untuk tuan putri cantik yang merepotkan ini? Shikamaru pun beranjak, meninggalkan Ino. Dan tak lama, pria kecil itu kembali, di tangannya terdapat bunga cantik berwarna unik itu. Tangan kecil Shikamaru meraih tangan Ino, menyerahkan bunga itu.

"Bukankah kau sangat menginginkan bunga ini? Jadi, hapus air matamu. Jangan menangis lagi!" Mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, Ino langsung tersenyum manis. Detak jantung Shikamaru bergemuruh melihat betapa manisnya senyuman Ino. Tapi … Tahukah kau Shikamaru? Jantung gadis itu berdetak sama kencangnya dengan detak jantungmu. Tahukah? Mungkin tidak.

"Warnanya coklat seperti warna matamu, Shika-kun. Aku menyukainya!" ujar Ino senang. Shikamaru hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ino menatap Shikamaru lagi, namun sayangnya mata pria itu tengah menatap langit yang cerah di atas mereka. Merasakan bunyi angin yang berhembus merdu di antara mereka.

Ino bergumam malu-malu, berharap Shikamaru akan mendengarnya,

"_Aku menyukainya … dan, aku sangat menyukaimu."_

Shikamaru mungkin mendengarnya? Mungkin tidak. Tentu tidak! itulah mengapa Ino merasa diacuhkan. Itulah mengapa Ino menjadi terobsesi untuk menggapai Sasuke. Itulah mengapa Ino merasa Shikamaru membenci sikap _mendokusai _miliknya. Itulah alasan, mengapa Ino takut menyatakan isi hatinya pada Shikamaru. Itulah awal dari penantian panjang mereka.

"_Mendokusai." _Seketika hati Ino kecil menjadi ciut mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. Sangat sakit!

* * *

-o0O0o-

Ingatan itu kembali berputar dan terhenti di umur ketiga belas mereka. Saat itu adalah hari di mana Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha. Di saat itu, Shikamaru berusaha menghibur Ino dengan mengajaknya ke bukit dengan iming-iming 'bunga langka'. Dan Ah! Bukankah bunga itu, bunga langka itu adalah bunga kosmos! Bunga kosmos coklat! Bunga unik yang dulu Bunga yang membuat Ino menyatakan perasaannya pada Shikamaru. Bunga yang dulu, pernah membuat Shikamaru terjatuh hanya untuk mengambilnya. Bunga yang dulu, membuat mereka menyadari ada yang aneh dengan ritme detak jantung mereka.

"Ini." Tangan panjang Shikamaru mengarah ke arah Ino. Memberikannya bunga langka yang ternyata bunga masa-kecil mereka. Ino hanya tersenyum miris sambil meraih tangan Shikamaru.

Gadis itu kembali meneteskan air matanya, bergumam pelan, '_Dia sudah lupa. Dia sudah lupa. Nara Shikamaru melupakan bunga ini.' _Dan benar! Shikamaru melupakan bunga itu. Pemuda itu lupa. Dan bagi Ino, itu jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada harus kehilangan Sasuke. Dua kali, Shikamaru terlihat seperti tidak tertarik sama sekali dengannya. Terlihat seperti tidak menginginkan cinta tulus Ino yang sudah tumbuh sejak mereka masih kecil. Dan itu menyakitkan!

"Ah, _mendokusai! _Kenapa kau menangis lagi, sih!" ucapan Shikamaru yang menyakitkan itu semakin memperdalam luka Ino. Ino semakin yakin, Shikamaru tidak akan bisa mencintainya selain menganggapnya sebagai '_mendokusai onna'. _Benarkah begitu Ino? Mungkin. Mungkin juga tidak.

-o0O0o-

* * *

_Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?_

.

.

.

—alasan kenapa kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Shikamaru tidak percaya. Bagaimana otak jeniusnya melewatkan masa-masa yang menurutnya sepele itu? Padahal masa-masa itulah di mana seharusnya semua sudah selesai. Semua masalah hatinya harusnya sudah rampung sejak dulu. Tapi, dia malah berkutat di putaran yang menyedihkan dan lebih memilih untuk tetap diam. Dia lebih baik memilih terperangkap di sebuah kata kerja bernama 'menunggu', dan ironisnya Ino pun juga ternyata ada di dalam putaran menunggu yang sama.

Padahal, sejatinya detak jantung mereka berderu sama kencang. Dan itu terus terpendam selama belasan tahun, tapi perasaan tulus mereka tidak bisa terkubur oleh waktu. Memang mereka bersahabat, tapi itulah yang membuat perasaan mereka semakin kuat. Sebuah ikatan yang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata, sebuah persahabatan yang berbunga indah. Berbunga indah? Tentu saja, cinta mereka tulus. Shikamaru mengetahui dengan baik kelemahan Ino, begitupun Ino. Perasaan mereka semakin kuat seiring berjalannya waktu, seolah tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk meluapkannya. Dan sekarang, memang rasanya waktu yang tepat untuk meluapkan perasaan terpendam itu. Atau mungkin, malah menguburnya dalam. Mungkin?

"Aku menyerah, Shikamaru. Kurasa itulah yang terbaik." TIDAK! Shikamaru ingin berteriak kencang saat Ino menggumamkan kata '_menyerah'_

Ino segera terbangun dari duduknya, menghapus air matanya perlahan. Bergerak perlahan meninggalkan kamar Shikamaru. Shikamaru tidak tahan! Ucapan Ino tadi dan semua kejadian yang berlangsung cepat itu bukan menjadi halangan untuk menahan tubuhnya. Tidak akan Shikamaru melepas gadis itu. Sahabatnya, cinta pertamanya dan harapannya.

GREP!

Shikamaru mendekap Ino erat dari belakang. Memeluk gadis itu sama erat seperti dulu Ino memeluknya erat saat dia tejatuh di parit. Seolah takut akan kehilangan gadis itu. Shikamaru menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekuk leher Ino. Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata sipit Shikamaru.

"Saat aku terjatuh dan kau memelukku seperti ini, apakah kau merasakan debaran jantungku?" tanya Shikamaru setengah bergetar di telinga Ino. Kedua tangan kekarnya tetap menahan Ino erat. Shikamaru tahu Ino terkejut, tapi Shikamaru tidak kalah terkejut—akan pengakuan gadisnya ini. Mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut.

"Mungkin tidak. Tapi aku rasa bunga kosmos coklat itu tahu, betapa debaran itu membuatku terbuai. Betapa aku ingin membuatmu tersenyum semanis saat kau menerima bunga itu dariku." Shikamaru terus melanjutkan ucapannya. Mendekap Ino semakin erat.

"Kenapa aku tidak mencintaimu? Kau salah Ino, aku sudah mencintaimu bahkan sejak pertama kali aku menatapmu." Ino menolehkan kepalanya perlahan ke arah Shikamaru. Air mata gadis itu meleleh. Ah! Kalau begini pastilah Shikamaru _skak mat_. Kelemahannya adalah tangisan Ino! Tangan panjang Shikamaru pun menyeka air mata Ino. Membelai pipi itu lembut. Memberikan gadis itu senyumannya.

"Aku sudah mencintaimu selama tiga belas tahun. Dan, itu tidak pernah berubah. Maafkan aku, aku melupakan betapa penting makna bunga kosmos coklat itu untukmu. Maafkan aku," ujar Shikamaru tulus sambil menatap mata Ino dalam. Mereguk berkilaunya iris biru Ino. Ino akhirnya mulai tersenyum. _Ah! cantiknya..._

"Kau tahu? Iris matamu, senyumanmu dan tingkah merepotkanmu itu membuatku semakin ingin memilikimu…"

Wajah Shikamaru mendekat dan memperdekat jarak di antara mereka. Shikamaru mencium bibir Ino dengan lembut, pria itu tersenyum disela ciumannya! _Ah, akhirnya_! Akhirnya, semua selesai. Ternyata cinta pertamanya memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Mungkin kau akan bilang penantian mereka berdua sia-sia. Mungkin! Tapi, tahukah kau, kalau setiap penantian akan berbuah manis. Dan kali ini Shikamaru benar-benar merasakan betapa manisnya buah dari penantiannya, begitu pula Ino. Karena di saat Shikamaru bertanya-tanya '_Why don't you love me' _Ino pun mempertanyakan hal yang sama.

_._

_._

_._

_Why don't you love me?  
Touch me, tell me I'm your everything  
The air you breathe  
_.

_You know that I'll keep believing (I'll keep believing)  
Till I'm with you_

_._

_Open up your heart tonight  
'cause I could be all that you need_

_**FIN**_

* * *

nuf's zone:

sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak untuk para reader yang sudah membaca sampai habis :')

another suck dramatical story! ahahaa, aku cinta jadi dramatis (plak!) cerita ini dibuat karena kecintaan saya sama lagu yang jadi songfic ini, somehow shikaino banget ;;_;; dan dibuat dengan hati yang sedang megap2 karena cinta saya pada pairing ini. walaupun ada beberapa kejadian yang terlihat dipaksakan, saya berharap para reader yang baik hati tetap sudi untuk membacanya.;)

dan masih banyak kenistaan menulis yang terulang di fic ini. karena itu mohon bantuannya untuk para kamen reader yang kece2 dan baik untuk mungkin memberi tahu dengan review2nya. /plak

-ilysm-


End file.
